Hammers and Hearts
by omurice
Summary: [SasuSaku] She steps out of the shadows, and even with the bonewhite cat mask that hides her face, he recognizes the bloodsplattered pink hair, and the shadowed glimmer of green. “I’m taking you back.” [What will follow Sasuke's return to Konoha?]
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: I like Sasuke and Sakura and their darker relationship. This is my first ever Sasuke/Sakura fic and it's just a speculation piece done for my enjoyment. Not really supposed to be accurate to their abilities, so please don't flame me there. _

_While this does have a semi-plot, it may read like a string of one-shots, so be warned of that before you read _

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. _

**Hammers and Hearts**

_----------------------------------------------------------------_

She steps out of the shadows, and even with the bone-white cat mask that hides her face, he recognizes the blood-splattered pink hair, and the shadowed glimmer of green.

"I'm taking you back."

He just barely dodges the earth shattering blow that leaves a small crater where he stood only a moment before. Landing lightly on his feet, he watches her rise from her crouch from the rubble and dust, and sees a girl he doesn't know. She pulls her mask away from her face, letting it drop to the ground and he thinks, _No, not a girl. A woman._

She has grown even taller since he's last seen her, her limbs long and graceful, her uniform hinting at curves he doesn't remember. He notes the dark ANBU tattoo upon her arm and wonders if she is strong. She's kept her hair short and her green eyes darken with determination and something else he can't quite name.

Suddenly she is behind him, her body reared back, fist clenched. Sasuke vaguely thinks to himself that Sakura, who sobbed over his bleeding form after his battle with Haku and cradled his body as he screamed in pain from Orochimaru's curse mark, wouldn't attack him.

This can't be the girl who chased him everyday calling him _Sasuke-kun- _the girl he couldn't push away and wouldn't hate him no matter how hard he tried to make her.

"I'm taking you back Sasuke."

_Ah. _He realizes. _It's just Sasuke now._

He lazily dodges the punch that comes dangerously close to his face and the backwards kick she aims at his throat. He notes the deadly chakra infused hands that aim at his chest and jugular and realizes she is no longer that Sakura, and he is no longer her Sasuke-kun.

They continue to dance with each other, dodging, attacking, weaving, leaping, spinning and it's like their own way of reacquainting themselves with each other. After a few minutes he leaps backwards, away from her deadly fists and stares at her, his expression blank, his eyes cold. She's sporting a darkening bruise on her right cheek and several small gashes up and down her arms.

"You've improved. But your efforts were useless Sakura. You can't convince me to go anywhere with your limited abilities."

She glares back at him and says, not angrily, "I haven't gotten stronger these past years to come and beg you to come back." She smiles a little. "I'm going to take you back with my own strength."

She comes at him again and he doesn't bother to jump away but catches her wrist and stops her. His eyes widen in surprise because suddenly her other hand is clamped around his arm and glowing green with chakra. A jolt runs up his arm to his shoulder and Sasuke finds it surprising warm and not painful.

He moves to leap away, but is stopped by her unnervingly strong grip.

"You always thought I was weak, Sasuke. I know that." She gives him a small, knowing smile and her eyes are gleaming with strength. "I was counting on you to underestimate me."

She releases him and he jerks away, already feeling the effects of her attack.

"My chakra is running through your body, disabling your chakra circuits and immobilizing your muscles. Soon you won't be able to move or power your Sharingan.."

Sasuke stares at her confidant face and wants to ask when Sakura became this skilled and wonders what else he's missed. He bitterly asks himself how it went so wrong and how this girl has managed to do what countless others, many stronger and more experienced than her, failed at. He fights the sluggishness taking over his body and glares at Sakura who is standing patiently, looking at him almost sadly.

"After I heard that you had defeated Itachi, I thought maybe you would return on your own," Sakura whispers.

Sasuke narrows his eyes at the mention of his dead brother and sharply replies, "You always were stupid. Why would I ever go back?"

His knees are shaking, and it's getting harder to stand. He sorely regrets holding back now and his hand twitches toward his katana, wondering if it's worth the effort. She sees his movement and is suddenly on top of him, pinning his body under hers, wrists trapped above his head, and keepings his legs down under her own. Her hair hangs around her face and brushes against his cheeks, and green eyes never break their gaze.

"Come back, Sasuke." _Come back to me._

"Don't you know that I've killed Konoha ninja? I'm a traitor and I have no reason to go back."

Their breaths mingle and she smiles again, this time with more determination. "Then let me be your reason."

For a moment, he sees her again- that girl who refused to leave his side, called him Sasuke-kun, and tried so hard to shield him from the demons of his past. He remembers the quiet _thank you_ he gave before leaving her unconscious, wondering if she would understand what he really meant to say.

Staring up at her bright eyes and hearing the strength behind her words, he wonders if he wouldn't like to do just that

_Author's Note: Once again, reviews are welcomed and loved. _

_I hope Sakura defeating Sasuke isn't too unbelievable because I was really conflicted about that. I purposely made her an ANBU and had the element of Sasuke underestimating her so it was possible, but yeah. _

_I wonder if should add a second chapter to this as a continuation. What do you think? Well thanks for reading!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Notes: What I had intended to be a short oneshot is now going to be a mini-story, no more than 5-6 chapters long, maybe with an epilogue. Depends on what you guys think._

_Thanks to everybody who's reviewed._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing and no-one._

**Hammers and Hearts: Chapter II**

The time that has passed since he was brought back to Konoha has been measured not by minutes or hours or days or even weeks, but by suspicious whispers and hushed accusations. It is exactly as he had suspected it would be, and behind every corner there is another reminder that he is Sasuke Uchiha, traitor and murderer.

He spent the first week in a guarded cell with his chakra sealed and was questioned for hours daily by the Interrogation Squad. They always asked his reason for returning and he could give no answer, but he saw pink hair and green eyes.

Stepping beyond Konoha's gates is forbidden, and he is allowed no contacts from outside the village. Not trusted, he is watched constantly. The flitting shadows of the ANBU follow him everywhere, and he can sense their eyes when he walks down the street and in his restless sleep. Pretending not to notice them, he goes from day to day, a ghost walking among the living.

-------------

She comes to him when he least expects it, as naturally and easily as if they had planned to meet. One day his feet had somehow led him to Team Kakashi's old training grounds. Standing in the middle of the empty field Sasuke found it all vaguely familiar- the way the dirt shifted beneath his feet, the swaying of the trees, the battle-scarred landscape. He didn't have to look over when he sensed a presence to know that it was Sakura who stood behind him.

"Hasn't changed, has it?"

"Ah," he replied, almost bitterly. "Some things don't ever change."

After a short silence she countered, "And some things do."

On silent nights when the rest of the village sleeps, he climbs on his roof and stares at the moon - a fingernail glowing in the torn sky. One moment, he's alone with his thoughts, and in the next breath, Sakura is there beside him. She sits so close that he can smell her shampoo and see the delicate curl of her eyelashes.

Sometimes she is silent and they simply sit side by side, their bodies blurring into the black horizon as they perch on the edge of a sleeping world and know nothing but each other's presence. One night she sat back, leaning on her hands with a sigh.

He could see the moon reflected in her viridian eyes and the smooth curve of her cheek when she whispered, "It's a beautiful moon."

Sasuke turned his eyes back to the sky and away from Sakura upturned face.

"Yeah. It's a traitor's moon."

------------

It is a cool and still night when he goes to the gates of Konoha through which he left so many years ago. He walks the same stone path, past the same buildings and under the same streetlights. The moon is full and large, and it is all too familiar.

"Sasuke?"

He hears her soft voice call from behind him and though he is not surprised that she is there, it is like they've accidentally wandered into yesterday's dream. There is something raw and aching deep within his chest, and he doesn't know if he wants to laugh or scream.

Instead he says, still not facing her, "You called my name then, too."

Sakura keeps her eyes trained on his form, silhouetted by moonlight. "I couldn't make you stay then." Her throat suddenly feels thick and she has to swallow before continuing. "No matter what I said, I couldn't keep you here."

"No, you couldn't make me stay," he agrees. "But…"

There is a breeze that unsettles some of the branches around them and in the slight pause he takes, they can hear the leaves falling. Sasuke shifts slightly on his feet and Sakura is suddenly thirteen years old again, horribly in love and desperate to keep him from leaving. She is reliving that night, the same fear clenching her heart and terrified that he will disappear from her life like smoke in the wind.

Taking a hesitant step forward she calls, "Sasuke-"

His name is still on her lips when he vanishes from her sight and appears again behind her. It is that night again- the same moon, the same stone bench where he left her, the same two heartbeats. But they aren't the same people. They aren't the children who had yet to kill, yet to feel the last breath of a dying man on their faces

The breeze is gone and the air is still, as if the world is holding its breath, waiting. Sakura barely breathes, afraid that any movement will blow this fragile moment to pieces, and she will wake to find him gone. Sasuke is so close that he can feel her body heat in the cool of the night and he vaguely notes how small she is, almost a head shorter than him. He can see the tenseness in her back, and his eyes follow the smooth curve of her shoulder.

Finally daring to speak, Sakura whispers, "This is where you said thank you."

Sasuke takes another step closer and inhales the smell of blossoms and rosewood, secretly gathering the courage to speak. His chest just barely touches her back as it rises with his breathing and Sakura forces herself to remain still.

"There aren't many things I allow myself to regret," he says huskily, leaning close. "But everyday since I left I have regretted not saying what I really wanted to tell you."

Sakura's eyes widen at his words and she almost shudders at the feel of his breath so close to her ear. She licks her lips, preparing herself to ask the next question.

"What did you really want to tell me?"

Several silent moments pass, neither of them speaking and both beautifully vulnerable. In these few seconds, the world doesn't exist and it is only the thundering of their hearts echoing in their ears that proves this is real.

She nearly jumps when Sasuke slowly pushes her hair away from her neck and over one shoulder with his hand. He stares at the pale column of her neck before taking one calloused finger and running down its length, leaving a trail of heat. Sakura forgets how to breathe when he takes a thumb and gently traces circles on her skin, barely pressing down.

Unexpectedly, Sakura is overcome by the need to see his face, his dark unfathomable eyes, and smooth and proud feature. She wants to hear him say the words he couldn't all those years ago and look him in the eye while he says them.

She whirls around, but she is alone. He is already gone, leaving only the ghostly touches on the back of her neck and unsaid words hanging in the cool air.

_Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Just so you aren't confused, Sasuke hasn't left Konoha or anything like that. Why he left Sakura there, is up to your own interpretation until the next chapter. _

_Reviews are always, always appreciated. Please feel free to critic or tell me of anything you don't like so that I might change it if I can. _

_Thanks for reading!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note: Another chapter for y'all to enjoy _

_OH! And thanks so much to qqq102 for your review. I should point out and apologize for the lack of character development to all of you. I guess because I had originally planned this to be a short oneshot I hadn't fully developed the idea and so it may fall short in that aspect. But I hope you all enjoy anyway. _

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. _

**Chapter III**

He's a coward.

_Coward_, he tells himself. He presses his hand over his face and through his hair as the memories of the other night, of pink hair and the feel of her satiny skin under his hand, creeps into his mind. He can almost still feel the warmth of her body and hear the sound of her voice.

_"What did you really want to tell me?"_

"Damn it…" he hisses through clenched teeth.

He hadn't been able to tell her. He can destroy the minds of the strongest shinobi without ever touching them and end a life with nothing more than a small flick of his wrists, but he hadn't been able to tell her what he'd meant to say. He could never tell her, not now, not then.

Leaping off his roof, Sasuke shoves his hands into his pockets and walks to the Uchiha compound.

-----------------------

He has come here only a few times since his return to Konoha, to walk along the silent streets and pass the empty houses.

It is almost dawn as he walks down the empty street and ghastly shadows throw themselves at his feet. For him, these streets and abandoned buildings are stained with blood. There are bodies staring up at him with lifeless eyes and open mouths. Sasuke is walking among ghosts and they welcome him with bloodless cheeks and smiles.

Sasuke can smell the sickening stench of death here. He can still hear the cries and screams that echo deep within his bones and make him clench his fists until his knuckles turn white as the cold skin of the corpses.

He makes his way to the building he used to call home and enters, the air shifting around him like a ghostly welcome. Silently treading down the halls, he drags his fingers along the walls and dust rises in small clouds from the floor. Sasuke almost mistakes it for ashes.

Then, in front of him are the doors to the room where he found his brother standing over their mother and father, their blood on his hands. He swallows hard and after just a moment's hesitation, pushes open the doors and steps in. His throat closes up as his eyes dart to the place where he saw the bodies of his parents, dark eyes open in horror and betrayal, blood speckling their faces. The time that it takes him to cross to the center of the room is long enough for the years since that bloody day to flare painfully in his mind.

There is a step for the beginning of Team Seven, a step for his battle with Haku, a step for Orochimaru's curse mark, a step for Sakura's tears as he left her behind, a step for Itachi's death, his hate, his revenge and by the time he reaches the center he knows he has done nothing right.

As though someone released a trap door or took the end of a tapestry and tugged, unraveling the entire thing, Sasuke feels something at his center unwind and snap. A hoarse roar tears itself free his throat as he brings a clenched fist back and drives it into floor with enough force to split his knuckles.

_Coward._

Clenching his eyes shut he lets his throaty screams fill the room and shake the walls that are still too, too crimson. Screams and sobs are no longer distinguishable, both broken, both coming in shudders and from a place that he had forgotten existed.

_Hate me, little brother._

And suddenly, somehow, she's there, holding him against her as he screams again, caving in on himself. She cradles his head against her chest, rocking slightly and whispering in his ear until the storm passes. Even when he is no longer screaming and the only sounds coming from him are his great shaking breathes, she doesn't release him until he pushes her arms off. He rights himself and sits against a wall, not looking her in the eye.

"Why?"

"Sasuke…?"

"I butchered him," he whispers hoarsely. "I tore him apart until he didn't look human so why won't he die? How come no matter what I do I can't get rid of him? How come even though he's dead all I've got are these ghosts?"

She's never heard him sound so defeated. Sakura doesn't know what to say, or if she should say anything. Instead she shifts closer so he knows she's there and listens.

"I thought that if he was dead, something would change. I thought there would be something other than hate once I killed him. I was stupid enough to think I'd become stronger than that bastard, but I was wrong. I may have killed him but in the end I couldn't become stronger than him because he's still here!"

There is something terribly broken and resigned in his voice and Sakura can't take it.

"You're wrong."

He looks up angrily and suddenly she's there crouched between his knees, with that look on her face. She brings her hand to cup his cheek before continuing, "Itachi was weak." With a small smile she slowly moves her hand down to his chest and firmly presses it over his heart. "There is no strength in a man who doesn't know the value of a human life…or the power in a human heart."

His eyes widen almost angrily and his catches the hand on his chest and tugs her closer so that their faces are only a breath apart. There is a wild look in his eyes, and desperation and disgust are painted on his parted lips.

"Don't you understand? I have nothing!" he shouts at her, his grip on her wrist painfully strong. "He made sure that I had nothing but revenge and now that he's dead I don't even have that. I devoted myself to killing him and now what? All I've got now are shadows and ghosts of a past that I just want to forget! I have nothing!"

His heavy breaths fill the air and blow across Sakura's face and suddenly he's aware of how close they are and the sad determination in her eyes. Then, as if it had never existed, the distance between them is gone and Sakura brushes her soft, bowed lips against his in the faintest of kisses. Sasuke's eyes widen in shock and he stares at her as she draws back, breathing lightly against his slightly parted lips.

"You have me."

The words waft across his lips and set something in him into motion. Swiftly leaning forward, he closes the distance once again, his lips descending desperately onto hers. She leans into him, winding her arms around his neck to draw him closer. Unlike the last one, this kiss is hungry and seeking, Sasuke needing her and Sakura only too willing to give herself. When they pull apart, they lean against the other's forehead, panting.

"You'll always have me," she whispers.

Their moist lips meet again and in her agonizingly sweet kiss, he finds something so brilliant and precious it frightens him. He finds something he hasn't had in all his years of killing and dying.

He finds hope.

_Author's Note: Eek I can't tell if I'm loving this chapter or not, but hopefully you guys enjoyed it. Let me know what you thought. _

_Reviews are loved and welcomed!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Notes: It started as a one-shot, expanded into a three chapter story, and now it's growing more. IT'S LIKE A FUNGUS! So…here's another chapter. _

_Oh, and I have also switched to using past tense because it'll be easier since this is turning out to be longer than I thought. Hopefully it won't throw anyone off. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, I just torture them for my uses. _

Dedicated to Long-Live-The-Jessenator for the sweet comment and haliz for the torture I put you through.

**Hammers and Hearts IV **

Dawn had only recently broken over Konoha when Sasuke woke and he could still make out the moon in the dim early light when he left the house. Sakura was already waiting for him, hands latched behind her back and face tilted upward. Taking in her familiar form, he wordlessly came to stand beside her and she turned to him with a smile.

"I love it when you can see the moon like this." She stepped closer and her lips widened further. "It's almost like I'm caught between two worlds."

Unwittingly, images of the other night flashed through his mind at the sight of her smiling pink lips and viridian eyes.

_His heavy breaths fill the air and blow across Sakura's face and suddenly he's aware of how close they are and the sad determination in her eyes. Then, as if it had never existed, the distance between them is gone and Sakura brushes her soft, bowed lips against his in the faintest of kisses. Sasuke's eyes widen in shock and he stares at her as she draws back, breathing lightly against his slightly parted lips._

_"You have me."_

There in the mist and haze of his past, where it had all began, she had managed to shield him from his demons, but he still wasn't sure where she was taking him. For now, he could only trust her and follow.

Tucking his hands into his pockets he began walking and asked, "What are you doing here?"

Sakura smiled at the familiar, standoffish pose and fell easily into stride beside him as they strode down the street. She'd been coming here everyday since she'd found him at the Uchiha compound and everyday he asked that question.

"Well, I thought you might want to join me at our old training grounds."

He gave her a blank, sideways stare. "What for?"

She winked at him playfully and replied, "You'll see."

---------------------------------

"This is Suzumi, Toshio, and, Hige. Guys, this is Sasuke Uchiha." Sakura motioned to the three children standing before them. "They're my new subordinates."

Sasuke stared at the trio of small genin and back to Sakura again with a slightly incredulous look. They were scrawny little runts, barely reaching his chest and he could already tell they had no extraordinary skills. All of them shifted nervously under his gaze and looked expectantly at Sakura.

Sakura put a hand on lightly on his shoulder and smiled. "It's our first training session together." Her other hand came to dangle before his face and there was a small tinkling that reached his ears as he realized she was holding a pair of bells.

_Ah. That's what you're up to, Sakura. _He almost smirked.

As he watched Sakura lead the three genin to the center of the field it was difficult to fathom just how much she had grown. It seemed like a different world from when it had been them in this field, small and inexperienced. Sitting down, he watched her intently as she explained the rules of the game. She stood tall and sure, her stance always balanced and ready from years of training. Her eyes were bright and alert, taking in her environment, and her hair caught the breeze, fanning out over her smooth cheeks. He'd realized during their last battle that she had undeniably changed.

When it had been Team Kakashi out there, Sasuke had barely noticed her. She had been weak and unskilled, barely able to perform the simplest of tasks, much like the genin she would be training. He had been annoyed by her obvious attraction to him; he'd had too many girls fawn over him to think this one was any different.

Watching her now, he could see how he had tried to conceal the fact that he had been intrigued by the strange girl. He told himself that she was destined to fail. Her startling pink hair would draw too much attention and her electric eyes gave away her every emotion. She was too naïve and soft-hearted to ever be a successful ninja- a ninja who lives by killing.

He told himself her compassion would never serve her

But here she was, an ANBU captain, former apprentice of the Hokage, and about to train her own team of genin. And she had been the one to bring him back.

He watched them charge her, diving recklessly for the bells hanging at her hip. Her lips tilted upward in a small smile as she easily evade, stepping to the side. For those genin, trying to catch her was like trying to hold smoke with their bare hands. She never attacked, merely pranced at arms length, almost in reach. It went on for quite some time before the brats collapsed on the ground, bruised and exhausted. Laughing good-naturedly, she patted their heaving backs and he could hear her encouraging words carry on the wind.

Sakura watched her team stagger away from the field and chuckled. They hadn't been able to even touch the bells today, but she would make the strong. She was about to turn to where Sasuke had been sitting when she felt a sudden rush of air behind her and instinctively ducked onto her knees before swinging her leg around, aiming for her attacker's chest.

Her eyes widen in shock when she saw Sasuke leap back and stand a small distance away from her, a smirk on his face.

"Sasuke? What-"

The words had barely left her lips when he was suddenly in front of her, and as she twisted away, his hand shot out toward the bells at her hip. Confusion etched her brow for a moment before giving way to wide smile as it dawned on her what he was doing.

They fell easily into an untamable rhythm, Sasuke relentlessly driving forward and Sakura evading as his fingers just grazed her. He didn't hold back this time; he'd learned she was too good for that. She was nimble and swift, practically dancing with him, her left hip twisted strategically away from him. They twisted about each other, leaping over and under until neither could distinguish up from down and the sky and ground melted over the horizon and into each other. His eyes took in the way her slim muscles stretched along her slender limbs, the way a bead of sweat traced the line of jaw and the focused tilt of her brow.

Suddenly, he found his opening and darted forward, an arrogant grin tugging at his lips as his fingers cupped the silver bells and-

His body went still with shock as Sakura lurched forward, pressing her lips against his, wiping the grin clear off his features.

As she pushed her body forcefully into his, his fingers slipped from the bells and he crashed onto his back with Sakura over him, a triumphant smile on her face. He stared up at her, mouth open in bewilderment.

"You cheated," he accused, for lack of better words.

At his disbelieving expression, Sakura threw back her head and laughed. She didn't realize how mesmerizing she was at that moment to him, her eyes closed in joy, the sun catching her pink hair and her mouth opened in an expression that he never wanted to leave her face.

Chuckling down at him she replied mischievously, "No such thing as cheating in this game, don't you remember?"

Before he could reply she shifted so that she was no longer over him and sat beside his figure. He quickly sat up, removing the surprise from his face. They remained silent for a few moments, catching their breath before Sasuke broke the silence.

"Your taijutsu has gotten much better."

Leaning back on her hand, Sakura replied, "Yeah, Tsunade-sama and Lee helped me a great deal."

"I see. Is this your first team?"

Nodding, Sakura said proudly, "Yeah. I was too busy up until now with…other things."

_Looking for me, _he thought, reading between the lines.

There was a challenge in his voice when he said, "Can you make them into anything?"

Sakura played with the bells at her side before replying. "I will make them strong. I know for a fact that you don't have to be gifted from birth to become a strong ninja. I believe in those three."

Sasuke didn't look at her when he asked the next question. "Why do you want to? For all you know, they'll end up using that strength for their own twisted purposes."

There was no hesitation or pause before Sakura answered, as if the answer was so natural and engraved within her.

"I'm going to make them strong so that one day they'll be able to protect those precious to them with their own power."

"Ah."

She smiled that sure and encouraging smile again. "One day you'll have your own team, too. I'm sure that-"

"No."

Sakura looked to him in confusion at his interjection and saw the tightening of his jaw and almost angry look in his eyes.

"That'll never happen. A traitor isn't fit to lead a team of future Konoha ninja," he spat.

"Don't, Sasuke"

His glare darted over to her when he felt her hand reach out and placed a gentle hand over his own. It was the same face he'd seen when she held him in his haunted home. It was pleading and determined, sad and hopeful.

"Don't deny yourself a future like that Sasuke. The rest of the village is willing to move forward and all that's left is for you to step forward." She gave his hand a small squeeze and smile into his eyes. "Stand tall and step forward bravely."

She felt his hand tense under hers and for a moment she thought he was going to pull away. On what she could only call impulsiveness she leaned over and touched her lips to the corner of Sasuke's mouth. It could barely be called a kiss; it was a mere whisper of lips against skin, but suddenly Sasuke's focus was intent on her. Her breath caught when his hand came up to cup the back of her neck, making sure she couldn't full away.

Their eyes met and they both stopped breathing. His bottomless onyx eyes burned with something nameless as they swept over her face and into her eyes and she vaguely wondered what he was looking for.

"Why are you doing this, Sakura?"

Letting his strong hand pull her closer, Sakura brushed the tip of her nose against his. "I told you that you'd always have me."

At those words, his eyes darkened and Sakura swore she felt the heat from them when he drew her forward. It was not the hungry and fierce kiss she had expected. He was cautiously gentle and Sakura wondered how much experience he'd had in the years they'd been apart.

All thoughts left her mind when his tongue moved to sweep across her lower lip. She froze for a moment, then following her body's instinct, she let her lips part slightly. Sasuke took the invitation and began a gentle exploration of Sakura's willing mouth and Sakura trembled at the sensation of his warm tongue running over her own. He took her lower lip between his teeth and bit down lightly before pulling away.

His eyes were bright and burning, and Sakura could see the hunger in their depths, but there was something else akin to tenderness looking out at her. Reaching out with his free hand, he tapped the bells at her hip, bringing forth a light tinkle. Tilting her head in confusion, Sakura raised an eyebrow questioningly.

Sasuke flicked her forehead with a smirk.

"I still say you cheated."

_Author's Note: Well that's that. The chapters will be more like stringed together one-shots because I'm just writing without outlining like I do for my longer stories. But I hope you liked it anyway. _

_Reviews are loved _


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's Note**__: I've come to the conclusion that this is be the last "chapter", but have no fear because after this I'm going to continue putting up a separate collection of drabbles as a continuation. So stay tuned for those. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. _

_Dedicated to __nazaliasan for the lovely review. _

**Hammers and Hearts V**

It was early enough that dawn was barely stretching itself over the horizon as Sakura led him down some street. The village's slow waking was evident in the occasionally lit window and a random voice from within a home. It was chilly without the sun and Sasuke noted the way she walked close to him, almost touching.

"Where are we going?"

"Well," Sakura began, "I heard from Tsunade-sama that she wants you assigned to some community work to get reacquainted with the village so I thought you could come with me to the hospital."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and glanced at her. He'd learned she was a medic a while after returning and remembering her chakra control as a child, thought it probably suited her.

"That's ok, right?" She turned to him with a smile and he could think of no reason it wasn't.

"Ah."

-------------------------

After arriving at the hospital, Sasuke was strangely surprised at the way Sakura was greeted, though he did not let it show. As they walked down the white halls nurses, doctors and patients all respectfully bowed.

"Good morning, Dr. Haruno."

"Hello, Haruno-san."

She took it all in stride, offering a smile to each person they met. Having shrugged on her white coat and tucked a clipboard under her arm, she looked at ease here and every bit the professional medic. Her rosy hair was pulled into a practical ponytail and she had fixed a pencil behind her ear.

"What exactly is your position?"

Sakura looked up at him from her clipboard and smiled almost sheepishly. "Well I was Tsunade-sama's personal assistant since I was fourteen, but her duties as Hokage proved to overwhelming and just two year ago, I became Konoha's head doctor."

Sasuke was vaguely satisfied to hear this as if her accomplishment was his. But that was beyond his ability to say.

"Aren't you being rather foolish, Sakura?" His voice was intentionally disapproving. "Head doctor of Konoha, ANBU captain, leader of a genin team. It seems you've given up on sleep."

Sakura smiled at Sasuke odd version of a compliment and opened her mouth to reply when the intercoms came alive with crackling and an urgent voice.

"_Doctor Haruno, report to emergency surgery immediately! Doctor Haruno, please report to surgery immediately!"_

There was only a moment of stillness in which the halls seemed too white and the floors too clean, but the moment passed and Sakura was sprinting down the hall, Sasuke close behind. Sakura's breath caught when she saw the figure being rolled towards her on a stretcher that was stained horribly rogue and even Sasuke couldn't help but glance over the body. The blood covered the young woman's pale skin and amidst the crimson he couldn't even make out the wounds. Her dark hair was tangled and damp, her bangs slick to her forehead.

"Oh Hinata…" Sakura breathed.

Sasuke dimly recognized the name, but didn't have time to ponder as Sakura jumped to the side of the stretcher, pushing it into the surgery room.

"Give me a report on her injuries!" Sakura demanded.

"She has deep lacerations on her limbs and abdomens and severe puncture wounds to the chest," the nurse panted.

Sasuke stood back to stay out of the way as Sakura summoned chakra to her hands and sent it through Hinata's body, assessing the damage and simultaneously healing the smaller cuts.

"She's going to need a type A blood transfusion and I want a defibrillator ready to go!" A couple of the nurses nodded at Sakura's demand and rushed out of the room. Sakura pushed back her sleeves and positioned her hands over the hole in Hinata's chest, trying to close the wound. "I want pressure put on these wounds!"

Sakura's eyes widened in surprise when she looked up to find Sasuke there, his steady hands pressing down on a wound on the kunoichi's thigh. He didn't meet her stare, but continued holding down on the leg in his hand, mouth tight with determination.

"Doctor! Her vitals are falling!"

Sakura quickly shook herself out of her shock and glanced at the beeping machines around her, dread creeping up in her stomach.

"Damn it, Hinata," she hissed.

"Her blood pressure is dropping under eighty!"

Sakura's mouth went dry when the line on the heart monitor ceased to jump.

"Nurse, bring the defibrillator here now!" Sakura shouted, her voice hoarse.

The nurse wasted no time rolling the machine to Hinata's side and charging the paddles before handing them to Sakura. Sasuke stared as Sakura rubbed the paddles together before pressing them down to Hinata's chest.

"Clear!"

Hinata's body jerked violently on the table and Sasuke's grip tightened on the wound. Sakura held her breath then shook her head.

"Up the voltage to 300!"

Once again, Hinata's body wrenched itself off the table and fell back with a thud. The mocking tone of the flat heart monitor echoed off the walls and the nurse's sharp intake of breath was deafening. Sasuke realized how cold the room was and how sharp the air felt against the warmth of the blood on his hands. The nurse shook her head and took a step away from the table.

"She's gone."

Sakura gave her a sharp look. "She's not going anywhere."

Tossing the paddles aside, Sakura positioned her hands about Hinata's chest once again and braced her arms before pumping repeatedly, counting under her breath. Sasuke let his hands drop to his sides and watched Sakura try to revive her friend.

"Sakura," he said, his voice stolid. "She's dead-"

His words died pathetically when she looked up at him and he saw the fierce determination challenging him. She held his gaze for a heavy moment, blinking the sweat out of her eyes before she turned her attention back to the body under her hands.

"Hinata, don't you dare," she growled. "Come back."

Her pumping hands flared suddenly with chakra and gritting her teeth almost painfully, Sakura sent it pulsing into Hinata's chest, willing her still heart to beat. It was at this moment it occurred to Sasuke that she had a strength no other could hope to gain. Her hair had fallen out of its neat ponytail and now stuck to her neck and forehead. Her lips were parted and her breath came in heavy pants, but he barely had time to notice those things when he saw the fervor in her eyes. The apple-green was dark with determination and her brows were stitched together in resolve.

Suddenly, a shudder passed through Hinata and a pained breath tore from her body as if she'd forgotten how to breathe. Then another followed, and another until she was breathing steadily, if shallowly.

Sakura leaned back and exhaled shakily before looking over at Sasuke with a drained smile.

"I told you she wasn't leaving us."

---------

It was nearly midnight when Sakura collapsed beside him on the couch in her office. He noted the sagging of her slim shoulders and the weary sigh she let out.

"You look horrible."

Sakura chuckled tiredly as she rolled her head back, rubbing her stiff neck.

"Thanks. A twelve hour workday and bringing someone back from the dead can destroy a girl's complexion."

Sasuke almost smiled and shifted closer, taking her neck in his hand. Sakura stiffened for a moment at his touch, then moaned happily when he worked his fingers over her exhausted muscles, not minding that this was a man that could snap her neck without much effort. It was a comfortable silence and Sasuke worked diligently on her muscles and Sakura closed her eyes, letting exhaustion creep over her.

"It was a brave thing you did today," he said quietly. "Most people would have given up, but you brought her back"_ Like you brought me back._

Sakura let herself smile a little. "I don't give up on the things important to me."_ Things like you._

The two of them inwardly acknowledged the meaning behind each other's words and how they didn't need to say their thoughts for the other to understand exactly what they meant.

"Besides," she chuckled. "I'm pretty stubborn."

Her words were slurring slightly with weariness and from the relaxation coming over her features, Sasuke could tell she was not far from sleep. This knowledge allowed him to continue, knowing she would probably not remember what was said when she woke in the morning.

"You know," he admitted, "I'm not surprised you became a medic."

Sakura slumped further against him and made a small noise, trying stay awake. Her breathing slowed and pretty soon Sasuke was sure she was asleep. Slowly releasing her neck, he pulled her head to rest on his shoulder, allowing her a more comfortable position. He marveled at the delicate way her lashes rested against her cheeks as he brushed a stray lock of hair away from her closed eyes.

He leaned over her, letting his lips skim her forehead tenderly.

"After all, you were always saving me."

_Author's Note: END._

_Keep your eyes out for the collection of drabbles I'll put up, continuing Sasuke and Sakura's life following this chapter. It'll be fun and I'll take requests on scenarios _

_Thank you to everyone who stuck it out and read my humble fic. I'll soon be posting actual chapter stories that I already have outlined and ready to write. _

_And finally. Reviews are 3'd_


End file.
